Gidget Chronicles
by The Mighty Ninyn
Summary: Gidget Cogsworth lived a normal life as normal could ever be for a pony of Equestria. Due to the death of a dear friend of hers Gidget now leads a life of danger to bring this friend back. A dark adventure awaits the young filly as she venture's into an unknown realm to herself. Thanks to the wisdom of Zecora from equestria Gidget beleives she knows the way to bring her friend back


**Fragment 1  
The Dark and The Light**

Caster sat in his office with a grim expression on his face. Eyeing the clock Caster sighed heavily. "Nothing's been the same since the realms united... Everything's to quiet here... Why can't there be some sort of ruckus going on?!" Caster growled. Turning to the window Caster looked down on the city of Elmira. Caster growled and watched as the sunset behind the mountains. Caster closes his eyes and noticed that his left hand was slowly starting to burn.

Caster opened his eyes and looked to his hand and noticed the seal of the Exion crypt was starting to glow. The burns never bothered Caster. After fighting Awkright and Aladar nothing really bothered him regarding pain.

"Who could be tampering with that bloody realm now?!" Caster asked. Caster turned towards his safe and tapped his chin, *What am I saying?! I haven't had any fun in over a year now! Let's go mate!* he thought happily. Caster grabbed his shotgun and armor as he engaged through his safe quietly chuckling to himself, *I hope this trip is worth it,* he thought smiling.  
-

The heroes of Equestria had disbanded going there separate ways... Each of them had been deeply wounded by Night Glade's death... Scarlet was taking her patrols at the Crystal empire more seriously than ever before. The armored figure entering the Exion realm sighed, "It's not fair... But I plan to find a way to bring you back..." She said.

An Exion dropped down from a pike and snarled at the figure. The figure pulled out a staff and clicked a button turning it into a scythe. The Exion lunged at the figure but she quickly snapped around, the scythes blade lined against its belly.

The figure pulled off her helmet, "Nightshade taught me this," she said as magic flowed from her body into the scythe. The Blade of the scythe turned white, "Exion Finisher: Aenimoras!" She yelled pulling on the scythe severing the Exion in half.

The girl was Gidget Cogsworth.  
-

Caster sighed at the Isle of Stars within the Onimak Archipelago. The sky seemed peaceful and the air was sweet. Caster grimaced, "The crypt... It's open yet... No demons have emerged... Something doesn't feel right..." he said. Caster looked to the crypt and sighed as he started down the dark stairwell, *What would you do Nightshade?* he thought sadly.

The master of the Exion was heavily aged... His abilities drained and his mind shredded to a pulp. Gidget glared at the shatter Exion, "I know you can speak. Roark and Nightshade made sure you at least had your mind," she said.

The Exion looked up and glared at her, "Gidget Cogsworth... A worthy adversary... You may not have the powers of your mentors... But the skills you wield alone... You're dangerous. What you seek is scattered far and wide... But I can give you one thing to help you," he said angrily.

Gidget glared at him, "No tricks Awkright!" She growled.

Awkright held up a hand, "I have no powers left... I can't even grasp a sword..." he said.

Gidget eyed the Exion wearily, "What do you have?" She asked. Awkright rose and held her hand.

A magical aura engulfed Gidgets hand, "A new journey will begin for you. However... You can't do it alone. Find someone you know you can trust. The amulet I've made for you will guide you across realms to find what you seek the most. Good luck," he said sitting down.

Gidget shook her head, "Oh no. You're coming with me!" She said.

Awkright growled but Gidget held up her scythe to his throat, "I've gone through many realms to figure out what is needed. I'm not about to take the chance of being double crossed," she said. Awkright sighed smirking a little, "Then it looks like I'm in your company till you're satisfied," he said.

Caster found himself in the Exion throne room and witnessed the deal between the girl and Awkright. Immediately Caster drew forth his shotgun and sent forth a massive fireball! The girl turned and slashed the fireball apart and reappeared behind Caster with a knife around his throat. Caster smiled as his Black Fire Dragon Armor ignited and burned her hand.

Caster turned and caught the girl by the throat and sighed as he readied to fire. With a small cry Gidget dropped her knife and Caster froze. Caster felt his grip tighten, "G-Gidget?" He choked. Many questions ran through his mind.

Gidget ripped her arm from his grasp, "What are you doing here?" she growled. Caster frowned and looked at the shattered Exion Lord. Awkright rolled his eyes. Gidget rolled her eyes, "I can handle myself thank you. I have work to get done. I'm taking this slime as my hostage. There are things from the other realms I need to collect. He's merely one of the pieces," she said.

Caster frowned, "I can't let you walk out of here with someone like him. He may be heavily wounded to a point of no return but he still has influences," he said.

Gidget growled, "I don't have to listen to you! You're not my family!" she yelled while swinging her scythe at him. Black flame's covered Caster's body as he caught the blade in mid-flight. Gidget's eyes widened as she sent a wave of magic through the scythe. The energy touched Caster's hand causing an explosion.

Gidget smirked and pulled on her blade but it wouldn't budge! The smoke cleared and Caster stood unscathed, "You may have learned from Nightshade some impressive techniques but you're still far from defeating me or him. Which is why I don't have faith in you traveling alone with a former Exion Lord. Whether you like it or not… you've got me in your company as well," he said. Gidget glared at Caster obviously upset.

Awkright rose to his feet and picked up a staff from the side of his throne. Caster eyed the Exion Lord, "I take it you're ok with my terms?" he asked. Awkright smiled coyly and nodded.

"You are a respectable opponent and a worthy Syraic. I may have a distaste in your kind but I do have my honor in some pockets of my black heart. I can tolerate a little light in my life from time to time," Awkright said. Caster raised an eyebrow and saw Awkright's eyes shift from black to green.

"It seems you took a little more of Roark's wisdom than I thought…" Caster said. Gidget looked from the demon to the blacksmith and scowled. Caster looked down at the girl and chuckled, "I guess we'll be on our way then," he said turned to leave. Awkright followed the man with a limp. Gidget crossed her arms, *This is not going according to plan….* she growled.

This was going to be a very long journey.


End file.
